


Come with Me and You'll be in a World of Pure Imagination

by Moontamble



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Gen, Heat Denial, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mommy Dom, Mommy Kink, Monster Heat, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Prompt Fic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tongue Fucking, Toys Used Not in the Way They Were Intended, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, bullet vibrator, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontamble/pseuds/Moontamble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now for those of you who do not know what a promptfic is, I well give you the basics ;3 A promptfic is where I will write a little Chapter (fluff, smut, angst, whatever) based on a prompt YOU guys request! That means you send me an ask and request something you’d want me to write about and then I will write it! Now it will be first come first serve, so yours may take a while to get to depending on demand, also this will be a side project, a little reward for being so patient with the updates for my main fics! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~RULES~

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right my faithful Readers! I will be starting a promptfic, effective immediately! \\(^-^)/Also, they will be short little fanficlets not full on fanfictions, it would take way too long to do any other way. The length will vary from prompt to prompt, not because I think anybody is less deserving than anybody else, but because I may run out of ideas or that’s just where I see it ending. ^^  
> Okay now for some ground-rules! ^^

**~~~~RULES FOR YOUR PROMPT~~~~**

  
1\. Please make sure nobody has already asked for the same thing by reading the rest of the promptfic (should it be published by the time your reading this) before asking ^^ (Not major just a time saver for me)

2\. Please specify what you want ^^ Example of a prompt “Swapfell Sans ‘training’ his new pet, who happens to be the Reader.” “Undertale Papyrus comforting Reader after break-up.” They can be really specific or short like this but they need to tell me the who and the what.

3\. Please be patient ^^ I may not get to your request for a while, or I may have already done the request by the time I get to work on yours. So check the promptfic often! Just because your specific prompt isn’t there doesn’t mean the story isn’t! ^^

4\. Please read the Rules before sending a prompt. ^^ I will ignore any that violate the following rule.

5\. I _**won’t**_ do, Sans X Toriel, Sans X Frisk, Sans X Mettaton, Sans X Flowey, _Flowey_ X _Anyone_ , Papyrus X Toriel, Papyrus X Asgore, _Frisk_ X _Anyone_ , _Chara_ X _Anyone_ , Undyne X Anyone but Alphys, Alphys X Anyone but Undyne, Sans X Asgore, Grillby X Sans, Toriel X Anyone but Asgore, Asgore X Anyone but Toriel, _Monster Kid_ X _Anyone_ , _**ANY**_ Crackfics (ie Sans X Annoying Dog, Sans X Ketchup, Papyrus X Spaghetti, etc.) 

6\. I _**will**_ do fontcest, selfcest, Reader X Sans, Reader X Bitty Bone (any so long as they’re creator is okay with their use and they aren’t asexual or non-sexual), Reader X Papyrus, Reader X Gaster, Reader X Grillby, Toriel X Asgore, Papyrus X Mettaton, Undyne X Alphys. Pretty much any kink, any alternate universe or combinations of them, and _**any** _ type of fic (ie angst, fluff, smut, etc.)


	2. Best Day Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is brought to you by cat2170, from Tumblr, a friend of mine who not only asked me to do a prompt, but a prompt trade! So they're receiving the first two prompts ;3 The prompt is:
> 
> “There aren’t many swap pap fanfics in this world and I was wondering if you could do that with some sexy time with him after a cute date or something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other than that they told me to go ham with it so I did XD Anyway, I hope this is enjoyable! ;3
> 
> Love all of you! ^-^

Papyrus, or Papy, as his brother Sans affectionately called him, was so glad that everything had gone well at Muffet’s. He’d taken you there many times before, of course, but never romantically. Muffet even fixed up a special booth for the two of you with candles and everything. She mostly did, and specialized in sweets, but she did have some non-sweet options available on the menu as well, like finger sandwiches. So your romantic ‘dinner’ consisted of mostly finger foods and sweets, but Papyrus was overjoyed to find that you couldn’t have been happier!

He always knew you had a sweet tooth, it was one of the many things he held in common with you, but he didn’t think this being your actual dinner would very appealing. Still, he couldn’t have been happier to be wrong. The moment your eyes lit up and you smiled at him in that, oh so, adorable way, he knew that this had gone better than he could have ever imagined.

Of course, Muffet was partially to thank for the date being such a success, and Papyrus would have to think of someway to repay her, _hell maybe he’d even pay his tab finally!_ Her spiderlings had provided music, it was amazing what they could do with sticks and some spider silk, while Muffet herself waited on the table. She’d even made sure to let everyone know ahead of time, except for you and Sans, that she would be closing early for a special occasion for a friend. This left you two alone, save for Muffet and her spiderlings, enhancing even further the romantic atmosphere.

Papyrus was glad he finally gathered the nerve to ask you on a date. You’d fallen down a little over a year ago, and left the ruins shortly afterwards, but unlike the kid you stayed with him and his brother…. Seemingly content to just stay with them for a while. He’d expected you to leave after the first week or so, but you hadn’t. You were something _new_ … something completely different than all the other versions of the kid from the timelines… **_no you weren’t the kid_** , you were, well, **you.**

He was afraid of you at first, at least the kid was predictable, the kid followed a preset path… but you… you were unpredictable. You’d backtrack just to talk to the same monsters over and over again and **you would have conversations with them!** You would read _every single piece_ of paper, markings, or sign diligently, making sure to absorb every piece of information available from it! You even read between the lines! From Sans’ note on his station you concluded that his brother was most likely a kind-hearted, excitable, hopeful, but lonely monster who could use a good friend! The kid would’ve never gathered that.

He, for lack of a better term, stalked you for about a month before deciding you were truly genuine and beginning to let his guard down just a little bit. By the next month you two had become close friends, the next you were nigh inseparable, and by the next? He’d fallen so hard for you he could barely contain his primal urges whenever your sweet scent wafted by. With monsters things moved a lot faster than they do with humans, Papyrus knew that from books he’d read on human courtship…. For um… _scientific_ purposes, of course. 

So, partially out of his fear of rejection, and partially out of courtesy, he waited to ask you out. Luckily, his patience had paid off. He could’ve sworn he felt his SOUL soar when you had agreed, but now that you were actually in his room he was definitely convinced that it was truly flying now. He silently cursed himself for not cleaning up more, and perhaps opening the window for a bit and airing the room out as it smelled like his cigarette smoke.

“You know you can stop staring I’m not going anywhere,” you say from across the room as you sit on the edge of his unkempt, but relatively clean, bed.

“Nyeh, heh, sorry. It’s just so hard to actually believe that you’re here… in my room… with me,” Papyrus says awkwardly with a smile.

“Well, better believe it bonehead,” you say with a giggle before your eyes sparkle with mischief and something else he couldn’t quite define. “Y’know when you invited me in your room after that really sweet date at Muffet’s, I thought we’d be doing something a little more… intimate.”

Fuck that was hot. Papyrus could almost feel his normal shorts getting tighter just from that sentence and the way you looked at him, which he now recognized as lust. He wanted to just fuck you until you were begging for release and screaming his name, but he didn’t want you to think that was all he wanted from you. In truth, all he wanted was to cuddle and maybe watch a movie on the old TV and VHS Player he’d managed to scrounge up and bring to his room. 

Still, if you were offering and wanting it then who was he to deny such a request? “W-Well, I mean only if you’d be okay with that. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,” He replies blushing, real smooth there Papyrus she’s probably soaking her panties right now from your mere voice.

You brighten up and smile in an innocent way, the way women smile when they’re about to be _verrry_ naughty. “Papy, I’ve wanted it for a while now, I was just waiting for you to make the first move,” your voice sent shivers down his spine, _**fuck he needed you!**_

Without wasting anymore time he quickly teleports himself to his bed and pins you down beneath him, his left eye aflame with orange magic and his shorts glowing brightly from the hard, aching magic yearning to burst free. “I’m only gonna say this _once_ , when I get started I can’t stop until I’ve reached my climax. I’ll be as gentle as I can manage, but I may still be rough by human standards. So, I’m gonna ask this _once_ and _once_ _only_ before we get started. **_Are you sure this is what you want?_** ” His voice was a bit deeper than usual and held an animalistic quality to it.

You would be lying if you said you weren’t both aroused and frightened by Papy’s display of dominance, but you really did want this, so badly that you could feel the aching heat and the dampness pooling between your legs. You nod. “No. I want you to say it. Say that you want me to fuck you,” he growls out.

“I want you to fuck me,” you respond obediently, needing the relief that only he could give you. You were fine being submissive, you could do anything if it meant getting off, especially if it was with him.

He chuckles darkly before quickly relieving both of you of your clothing using his magic, if this had been any other situation you would have made a joke about him being too lazy to even take off his own hoodie, but right now you wanted him to get to fucking you as fast as possible.

You’d always had a crush on the older skele-brother, but only the past couple of months did it turn from a simple crush into something more. You’d long for movie night just so you could have an excuse to cuddle with him, you loved making him smile and laugh, and you wanted more than just friendship. Then, more recently, came the dreams, the kind that you wake up finding that you’re soaking wet and sometimes still moaning. Hell, once you’d woken up in the middle of an intense orgasm. You were lucky the bone brothers either didn’t hear or weren’t around when this happened.

So when Papy had asked you on the date you were delighted, and then when he asked you to go into his room you couldn’t pass up the opportunity to finally make those dreams a reality. Now, here you were, pinned beneath the tall skeleton who seemed to be much more dominant than you’d ever imagined, not that you minded.

“You’re so wet already, babygirl,” he almost purrs as his phalanges gently stroke against your slit. “Don’t worry though, I’ll still make sure you’re nice and ready for my cock.”

He slips in one finger and begins to go in and out of you. He doesn’t take too long to add a second, stretching your walls gently and causing you to moan as he toyed with you. “Mmm such nice sounds, _**and all for me**_ ,” he purrs before kissing you deeply.

Suddenly, he speeds up and adds a third finger which causes you to buck up into his hand and moan loudly into the kiss. He continues this unforgiving pace as he kisses you, effectively silencing your sounds of pleasure. It isn’t too long before you are on the brink of your climax and your sounds become higher in pitch and more frequent, but just when you are about to cum he stops and pulls back from the kiss.

You stare up at him and whine from the loss of contact and from the denial of an orgasm. “I didn’t want you to come without me, babygirl, that wouldn’t be too fair now would it?” He says while lining himself up with your entrance. “Besides I think you’ll find this to be _much more_ pleasurable than my fingers.”

With that he thrusted in, he easily hilted himself and stilled for a moment, both for you to adjust and to take in the feeling of your slick, silky walls surrounding his cock in a tight embrace. After a moment he began to thrust, shallow but hard at first. His cock stretched you a little and when he out it rubbed against them in the best way. This was much better than any dream.

“Fuck, -----, you’re so tight,” he praised as he thrusted.

You nearly died, he used your name… your **actual** name… not a pet name or kid, your name. Yeah he **_knew_** it, but he never used it, not once in your _entire_ stay here had he actually said your name. It made this entire encounter mean even more than it already did in your eyes. Before you could think anymore on that he began thrusting like an animal in heat. 

“Mmmm, **_so damn good_** ,” he murmurs. “Such a… good girl.”

Your hips arch upwards to meet him and you feel your climax building up again. “I want you to… cum with me,” he says continuing his thrusts. “I want you to say my name when you cum. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

God, he’s so fucking hot. He starts to rub your clit and you know you can’t last much longer. Within a few moments you cum screaming his name as he continues to pound into you. He follows soon after and releases thick ropes of his seed into you. 

“Mmm, baby you were so good for me,” he praises as he lays next to you and then gently pulls you to him. “I know we’re kinda dirty and all but can we wait to clean up for a bit? Right now I just want to hold you and think how lucky I am that you came to Snowdin.”

Right now, you were thinking the same thing, and there was no where else in the world you'd rather be than in his arms... even if you're both a bit dirty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to Leave a comment^-^!
> 
> Here is my Tumblr if you wanna drop by: [Moontamble's Corner](http://moontamble.tumblr.com/)


	3. Foreign Sensations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt is also brought to you by cat2170! This one is really vague and she is basically letting me get away with murder here XD, but here it is essentially:
> 
> “My second prompt will be Gaster X Reader.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used these cites as sources for the fake book, I will admit to directly copy and pasting from bits of the articles, which are fascinating, you can find them here:
> 
> https://www.verywell.com/how-many-emotions-are-there-2795179  
> http://science.howstuffworks.com/life/what-are-emotions1.htm  
> http://www.humanillnesses.com/Behavioral-Health-Br-Fe/Emotions.html  
> http://www.chabad.org/library/article_cdo/aid/1577531/jewish/What-Is-Love.htm  
> https://www.theguardian.com/commentisfree/2012/dec/13/what-is-love-five-theories

 

Gaster will never be able to fully make amends for all his misdeeds as the former Royal Scientist, nor will he be able to make up lost time with his only surviving kin, his two sons, Sans and Papyrus. However, he will try to the best of his capability… though the emotional side of things often escaped him, he had spent his entire life, up to the CORE incident, on scientific pursuits. His sons weren’t even really sons in the technical sense, seeing as he was the only skeleton monster he couldn’t even find a partner even if such an idea were to appeal to him. So, when he was experimenting with genetics he wondered if it would be possible to essentially grow a monster from the ground up…. needless to say the project was successful and the result of it was his two adopted sons Sans and Papyrus, both of whom had started as DNA samples of the doctor himself.

Sans was designed to be intelligent, clever, and able to adapt to nearly any situation, however, physically he was weak so Gaster developed what he dubbed ‘Gaster Blasters’ that were attuned to his and Sans’ magic. They were somewhat sentient skull creatures solely composed of and summoned by magic, when dismissed they simply went to what Gaster referred to as the void, a place between time and space, where they waited patiently until they were called upon again. Their method of attack was simple, but very effective. They emitted a large magical blast from their mouths, a laser if you will.                                                                                                                                                     
Sans took to the new extension of his magic well and could control the Blasters with ease. Still, with one HP Gaster made sure he kept up his magic practices at the lab, though he rarely...if ever, watched a single one. Papyrus on the other hand was physically superior to both him and Sans, though his intelligence left a lot to be desired. So Gaster brought him puzzles and books in hopes of him getting better, and while he excelled at puzzles after a time, his reading, problem solving, and overall intelligence remained the same. 

Looking back he wishes he would’ve worked with Papyrus one on one and helped Sans grasp his magic… or be there at all really. There were so many days were Papyrus would rush in happily showing him a completed puzzle, only for Gaster to barely acknowledge it and hand him another before returning to his work. Eventually, Papyrus stopped coming and… much to his current dismay his past self barely noticed, instead at the end of the day he would check and see if the puzzle was completed and if so give him another without a word. 

When Sans was young and he had managed to use his magic to make something float over to himself, he had been so proud, his smile stretched across his skull…. Yet, when he ran to tell Gaster...to tell ‘Daddy’ all Daddy did was look up from his current work and almost dismissively patted him on the head. Sans never told him anything after that. Yet, he always tried his best to make Gaster proud of him...an impossible task.

With a heavy sigh Gaster placed a hand to his skull. If his time in the void had taught him anything, it was how much a failure he truly was. When he fell into the CORE he went to the void, not the same place as the Blasters, mind you, but a completely empty and silent place. Inside the void he saw everything at once, past, present, and future. He was scattered across time, but he could still focus on certain events. It’s hard to wrap one’s mind around and even harder to explain.

_**How long was he there? Where was there? When was there? Did there even exist?** **All of these questions buzzed around in his skull and he couldn’t answer a damn one of them!**_

He ever forgot the future once the Human set him free, albeit inadvertently. When the Human, or Frisk as he later learned, opened the grey door in Waterfall he had opened a door to the void. Frisk could see Gaster and Gaster was scared and confused having not had contact with anyone in a long time, and everyone, but Sans forgetting him. Gaster dissipated into nothingness, unable to hold a physical form, and Frisk left. When Frisk defeated Asriel and the SOUL’s fled they somehow ended up in his void, and using their combined strength they managed to pull him out and back into existence. 

Why they did this he had no idea, all he knew was know he had a second chance to be the father… no the monster he should have been all those years ago. He would not let this opportunity go to waste! The first thing he did when he escaped was locate Sans and Papyrus. As expected Papyrus wasn’t aware that Sans and him even had a father, but what was unexpected was that Papyrus even knew who Gaster was at all. Apparently, when he was pulled from the void the timeline was restored and it was as if he had just gone missing and not ceased to exist entirely.

Between Sans and Gaster though Papyrus managed to at least accept the fact Gaster was his father, and he actually took it rather well. He even made ‘Daddi Spaghetti’, as he so called it, and embraced him for a full ten minutes, during some of which Papyrus was even crying happily….it was rather awkward to say the least. But, if it made Papyrus happy Gaster would endure a thousand hugs and a torrent of tears, though he didn’t know how much more of the spaghetti he could take.

Sans on the other hand wasn’t as.. .accepting as his brother had been to Gaster’s return. It was apparent that he held the memories of their early childhood years, and was a bit resentful towards him for it. Gaster did not blame his son, however, all of this was his own doing, and he would spend the rest of his life trying to make amends for all of his past transgressions. Even so, Sans did not trust his father one bit, but he could at least tolerate Gaster’s presence for Papyrus’ sake.

It didn’t take much at all for Gaster to regain his position as the Royal Scientist. His young assistant Alphys, who had grown up to be quite the genius, had replaced him in his ‘absence’, but she found the stress of the job to be a bit much for her and was more than willing to go back to her old position as Gaster’s assistant. Alphys also mentioned that she would have more free time as his assistant to spend with her SOULmate Undyne the Undying, Captain of the Royal Guard. Asgore approved of the change and just like that it was done. Gaster was back to studying the world around him and performing, humane, experiments. 

Though, now that they were all on the surface there was so much more to study and he really needed extra hands. There was just so much more to study and so much more the world had to offer! And he could watch animals interact with each other and the stars move and shift across the night sky with his own eyes, and not from a book. He had been a pre-war monster, but there was precious little time for academic pursuits when every day more and more monsters were falling down and he was having to try and keep them alive long enough for their families to come and collect them, or the monsters that came in with barely enough HP to keep themselves together that he was somehow expected to have battle-ready by the next assault in a few days time!

Gaster breathed a sigh of relief, he was glad that those days were over and humanity accepted monster kind into its society. As with everything that was new or different there were some who were… resistant to say the least and most people at first were weary of monsters, uncertain of what they could do. It’s for this very reason Gaster had chosen you, ----- ------, a human as his personal assistant alongside Alphys.

Not to say that you weren’t qualified, oh no, you were more than qualified to be his assistant. You could’ve even been his colleague if there were multiple divisions of sciences and not just the one amalgamate of ‘Royal Scientist’, perhaps he should talk to Asgore about this when you finish getting your next degree, this time in zoology, a pastime you had called it. Still the fact you were able to juggle the long, often hard hours at work with school was admirable. 

If Gaster were to describe you he would use intelligent, charming, witty, and kind. There was never a dull moment around the lab when you were there, and anytime Gaster began to feel depressed, possibly from reminiscing about his old sins, you would almost immediately pick it up and begin to discuss the latest experiment with great zeal and with such a sincere and bright smile that the Doctor could not help but softly give one of his own in return. It’d been a few months since he’d hired you, and now every time the two of you shared a conversation he felt something swell within him on the rare occasion he was able to make you laugh or smile brightly. 

He’d never really felt this way before… well he’d never really felt anything before, aside from disappointment and aggravation, neither of which were good. Gaster found himself going into the Royal Library, it was never used by Asgore, but it held tens of thousands of books that varied from child to adult in level and from science to math to fiction; its use was open to the public during specific hours and limited to specific sections, but Gaster, being the Royal Scientist, held a key that gave him unlimited access to the entire Library, though why he would want to read 'Fluffy Bunny Goes to the Petting Zoo' is beyond him. He’s looking for something specific, a book on emotions and feelings, things that constantly eluded him. For all his wisdom he was like a newborn babe when it came to things that didn’t involve statistics, experiments, equations, or schematics. 

He scoured the Library for quite some time until he found a publication that looked promising; 'Understanding Emotions and the Reasons Behind Them'. At least it wasn’t something as juvenile as ‘A Dummy’s Guide To:’, Gaster would rather check the children’s section than subject himself to that. 

He got the book and sat down turning on a desk lamp. He didn’t want to be seen reading about his topic… what would it do to his image if they saw him with this book? They’d think he was unfit to be the Royal Scientist if he couldn’t grasp something as basic as emotions. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand them, no he knew what emotions were when it came to others, but his own? He might as well be wandering around in the VOID again, he’d have about the same grasp of things there as his own emotions here. 

Gaster sighed and began to read. If he didn’t start now he’d still be here at opening and he most certainly did not want that.

 

**What are Emotions?**

**Emotions are motivators. From an evolutionary standpoint, emotions are the agents of change and reaction. Emotions can also motivate us to continue what we're doing; the experience of joy is a pleasurable one, and we're motivated to carry out the behavior that led to the emotion.In 1972, psychologist Paul Eckman suggested that there are sic basic emotions that are universal throughout human cultures: fear, disgust, anger, surprise, happiness, and sadness. In 1999, he expanded this list to include a number of other basic emotions including embarrassment, excitement, contempt, shame, pride, satisfaction, and amusement. During the 1980s, Robert Plutchik introduced another emotion classification system known as the "wheel of emotions." This model demonstrated how different emotions can be combined or mixed together.**

 

**Physiological responses are the easiest part of emotion to measure because scientists have developed special tools to measure them. A pounding heart, sweating, blood rushing to the face, or the release of adrenaline in response to a situation that creates intense emotion can all be measured with scientific accuracy.**

 

Gaster skimmed through a few pages, most telling theories and explaining them in detail and why or why they are not accepted as scientific truth. It was interesting, at least a little, but right now he really needed to understand a specific type of emotion he was feeling. Finally, he came to the page.

 

**What is Love?**

**The two scenarios that usually cause us to contemplate “What is love?” give meaning to the question. Either we wonder, “Am I loved?” or we ask, “Do I love?” To understand love one must look at it from all angles, which is why this book has brought together several specialists to explain love from their point of view based on their field of work.**

 

**‘Biologically, love is a powerful neurological condition like hunger or thirst, only more permanent. We talk about love being blind or unconditional, in the sense that we have no control over it. But then, that is not so surprising since love is basically chemistry. However, from an evolutionary perspective, love can be viewed as a survival tool – a mechanism we have evolved to promote long-term relationships, mutual defence and parental support of children and to promote feelings of safety and security.’**

**Jim Al-Khalili a Theoretical Physicist and Science Writer**

 

**‘Unlike us, the ancients did not lump all the various emotions that we label "love" under the one word. They had several variations, including:**

**_Philia_ which they saw as a deep but usually non-sexual intimacy between close friends and family members or as a deep bond forged by soldiers as they fought alongside each other in battle. _Ludus_ describes a more playful affection found in fooling around or flirting. _Pragma_ is the mature love that develops over a long period of time between long-term couples and involves actively practising goodwill, commitment, compromise and understanding. _Agape_ is a more generalised love, it's not about exclusivity but about love for all of humanity. _Philautia_ is self love, which isn't as selfish as it sounds. As Aristotle discovered and as any psychotherapist will tell you, in order to care for others you need to be able to care about yourself. Last, and probably least even though it causes the most trouble, _eros_ is about sexual passion and desire. Unless it morphs into philia and/or pragma, eros will burn itself out.**

**Love is all of the above. But is it possibly unrealistic to expect to experience all six types with only one person. This is why family and community are important.’**

**Philippa Perry is a Psychotherapist and author of Couch Fiction**

 

**‘The answer remains elusive in part because love is not one thing. Love for parents, partners, children, country, neighbour, God and so on all have different qualities. Each has its variants – blind, one-sided, tragic, steadfast, fickle, reciprocated, misguided, unconditional. At its best, however, all love is a kind a passionate commitment that we nurture and develop, even though it usually arrives in our lives unbidden. That's why it is more than just a powerful feeling. Without the commitment, it is mere infatuation. Without the passion, it is mere dedication. Without nurturing, even the best can wither and die.’**

**Julian Baggini is a Philosopher and Writer**

 

**‘What love is depends on where you are in relation to it. Secure in it, it can feel as mundane and necessary as air – you exist within it, almost unnoticing. Deprived of it, it can feel like an obsession; all consuming, a physical pain. Love is the driver for all great stories: not just romantic love, but the love of parent for child, for family, for country. It is the point before consummation of it that fascinates: what separates you from love, the obstacles that stand in its way. It is usually at those points that love is everything.’**

**Jojo Moyes is a two-time winner of the Romantic Novel of the Year award**

 

**‘Love is more easily experienced than defined. As a theological virtue, by which we love God above all things and our neighbours as ourselves for his sake, it seems remote until we encounter it enfleshed, so to say, in the life of another – in acts of kindness, generosity and self-sacrifice. Love's the one thing that can never hurt anyone, although it may cost dearly. The paradox of love is that it is supremely free yet attaches us with bonds stronger than death. It cannot be bought or sold; there is nothing it cannot face; love is life's greatest blessing.’**

**Catherine Wybourne is a Benedictine nun**

 

Well, it was official, Gaster was in love. He was in love with a human, he was in love with you… what does he do now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed there will be a part 2 eventually!


	4. Pop Your Cherry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Prompt comes from: optimistic-neptune  
> “Cherry bittybones smut X Reader where Cherry is a masochist; like voyeurism, mommy kinks, maso, and heat. Also maybe a bit of denial (like Cherry denies his in heat or something it makes it worse by ignoring it *shrugs*) thats all i really need the rest is all up to youu.”

The sickly sweet scent of overripe cherries wafted throughout the room, it was that time again for poor little Cherry, it had been for some time now in fact. The smell only gets this thick and heavy when he’s ignored it for a while, whether out of embarrassment or shame you couldn’t begin to fathom , sometimes your poor little dear could be so confusing, but you loved him nonetheless. You were his Mommy, and with that title came power and responsibility, it was your job to see to it that your precious little Cherry had everything he needed, despite his unwillingness to tell you or even plain out attempts at hiding those needs from you.

You followed the scent to his little house, where muffled cries and whimpers could be heard from within it’s walls. Aw, poor dear, his heat was hitting him hard and he was trying his best not to bother you with it. Well, you knew very well by now that he needed help during these times, whether he wanted to bother you or not you would gladly help. After all, _**Mother knows best.**_

You open the latch on the side of his house, which you only use in emergencies such as these, otherwise his house is a safe zone for him. A place where he could rest and recuperate after your little **_‘play’_** sessions. Oh yes, your little Cherry was a special little bitty, he was much more masochistic than any of the other bitties you'd taken care of before, so much so in fact you wouldn’t intrust his care to anybody other than yourself. Cherry would let someone go as far as they wanted, when he came to you in a box on the doorstep of your clinic his entire ribcage was shattered to bits and his skull had a crack running along its left side from just above his eye socket to his lower mandible.                                                                                                                                   
The entire time you were working to get him into stable condition he was moaning and panting, he’d even cum once when you were running your finger gently along his spine to check if it was properly aligned or if there were any minuscule cracks. You weren’t sure where he came from, but you were **NOT** about to let him go back, so as soon as he was in stable enough condition to be moved you transferred him to your house and he has been with you ever since.

In truth you liked his masochistic side, it gave you a chance to tease and scratch and do things you’d always wanted to, but on a much smaller scale. You had to be careful with little Cherry, luckily working at the clinic gave you a good idea about a bitty bones limits and when to stop. 

You removed the front of the house to see a flustered, bright-red Cherry on his bed whines growing more pitiful and urgent at your presence. “M-Mommy,” he pants out.   
“Shhh, I know Cher-Bear I know, you’re in heat. I can smell your sweet scent all over the house,” You coo to him.

His face brightens even more and you can almost see red glow of his ecto-cock from under his covers. “Ngghhh,” he whimpers. “D-Don’t say that. You k-know how it makes me f-feel when you t-t-talk like that, Momma.”

“I know, it makes you all nice and hard just for Momma. How long have you been like the Cherry baby?” You ask softly.

He whines and fidgets, clearly uncomfortable with the question, but he answers it all the same, “J-Just a few d-days Momma.”

“A few _days_? My, my little Cher-Bear you have been very brave facing your heat for so very long, but you know you can always ask Mommy for help. I’m never too busy for my precious little bitty,” you coo.

He’s squirming now along with his whining, your scent along with your words and tone becoming too much for him to handle in his fragile state. “M-Mommy?”

You smile coyly and lean in close his scent almost overpowering you by this point. “Yes, Cher-Bear?” 

“Nggghh,” he whines lifting his hips upwards towards you and panting desperately. 

“Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, c’mon use your big boy words to tell Momma what you want,” you chastise half-heartedly.

He’s sweating and panting, an utter mess, and you’ve yet to even touch your little bitty. “Pl-please Mommy, t-touch me,” he whines, little tears forming in his eyes out of desperation. 

“Tell Mommy how much you ** _need_** her, how much you **_love_** her, and _maybe_ Mommy will help you with your heat,” you tease. 

He broke down crying, his heat at it’s peak he was in dire need of release and willing to do anything to get it. “PLEASE! I N-NEED MOMMA TO TOUCH ME SOOO BADLY,” he wails pitifully, “I LOVE MOMMA MORE THAN ANYTHING, MOMMA IS SO GOOD TO ME! PLEASE MOMMY! TOUCH ME!”

That’s what you wanted to hear, the utter depths of desperation in his voice, the tiny trembles in his tone as he willed himself to keep it steady. His tears excited you, because you knew only you could stop them, you weren’t the cause but you could make it all better. You craved the control that he gave you, and you were beyond thankful for these moments where it peaked. He was your bitty, yours to tease and help, and it was intoxicating. 

Of course, you had a safeword; Blue, but he’d never used it, he trusted you completely and you didn’t take that for granted. You may be a dom and he may be a masochist, but you made sure that it never went too far. 

You smiled as you gently lifted his covers taking a quick moment to revel in the sight of his stiff and weeping cock before picking him up tenderly in one hand. “Oh my Cher-Bear such a _naughty_ little boy so hard for your Momma, asking your Momma to touch you, my my you're such a little slut aren’t you?” 

“Y-Yes I'm a slut,” he whines his little cock twitching in a desperate plea for attention. 

“Oh? Whose slut are you Cherry?” You tease rubbing his tiny member with your thumb gently.

“MMMMMMOOMMA’S I’M MOMMA’S SLUT!” He moans out in pleasure as you apply more pressure

Using your other hand you rummage through a nearby drawer. It was a special drawer filled with little toys for bitties, you grab a vibrating bullet and shut the drawer back before going to sit down with Cherry on the bed, all the while him still laying in your hand and you pressing harshly against his little cock. 

You stick the bullet in your mouth and coat it in saliva before taking it out and pressing it against your bitties puckered entrance. “Nggghhh,” he whines as he feels the pressure of the bullet against his sensitive ring of muscles. 

“Shhh, relax Cherry, it’ll make this a lot easier if you do,” you coo turning the vibrator on.

That was all the warning you gave before pushing the bullet passed his puckered hole and into his ass. Cherry cried out as his tight ring was stretched wide unexpectedly to accommodate such a, relatively, large object. Tears pricked his eyes as he tre a little, blood oozing slightly from the fissure, however moans were quickly replacing his whimpers as the vibrations pleasure overpowered the pain. You gently lap up what little blood the intrusion had caused to ooze out before continuing to stroke his member.

“How’s that feel baby?” You ask sweetly before gently sucking on his tiny cock.

“Sooo good Momma,” he whines.

You hollow your cheeks and suck hard causing him to jerk forward and cum from the sheer unexpected pleasure. “MOMMA!” He screamed as he came hard into your mouth.

You swallowed his sweet tasting cum and then moved your mouth to his ribs. He loved it when you messed with his sensitive bones, especially when it hurt sooo good. He whimpers as you nibble on his ribs, carefully applying pressure so as to not fracture his fragile bones. You let one of his lower ribs develope a hairline fracture between your teeth and sighed in pleasure as the familiar taste of magical marrow seeped from the crack. His reaction to the fracture was much more noticeable and showed just how much of a little masochist your tiny Cherry was, he came again in thick ropes while screaming, “MOMMA MORE PLEASE!”

You pull back and wipe his cum off your face with one finger, which you then proceed to suck off, and watch as his rib heals itself, fascinated with how magic functioned and how quickly it could heal wounds. It certainly made your Cher-Bear’s kink easier to indulge in. 

You flip Cherry over onto his stomach and remove the bullet. “Momma?” He asks voice trembling.

“Shhh, Cherry Momma’s going to make you feel all better,” you coo breath cascading down his back as you position your mouth.

He tenses up a bit as he feels your tongue on the outside of his ass, he was so cute when he was worried. You continued to push your wet muscle forward until it broke past his ring causing him to tear and cry out in pain. You stopped momentarily to give him time to adjust to your size, once his breathing went back to his normal, which was still a little fast and irregular but you recognized it anywhere, you began to tongue-fuck his hole at a controlled pace.

“Nggggh, Momma I feel so full! It h-hurts!” He cries, tears rolling down his face, dick twitching with excitement.

You hum gently to try and soothe him sending vibrations through your tongues and into him causing him to moan loudly. “D-Don’t stop, please Momma d-don’t stop,” he begs you.

You continue to fuck him, going a little faster and deeper with each thrust of your tongue, your saliva making for excellent lubrication. He begins to pant as you hit his prostate over and over, at times you wonder if magic just created it for the sole purpose of pleasure or if it made all of the organs, then again did it really matter now? Right now your sole concern was the pleasure and release of your Cher-Bear. 

His moans began to get louder and more frequent signaling his imminent release. His tiny cock was already weeping and twitching in anticipation, and you couldn’t help but go into overdrive and fuck the living hell out of him. 

He was screaming as you rammed into him with all the force and speed you could muster, going as deep as his tiny passage would allow. **“MOMMA!”** He was so loud now you were almost worried the neighbors might hear him. With one final shout of ‘Momma’ he came harder than before and much, much more. You removed your wet muscle from him and picked him back up to look at him. He was panting, but not from want or heat just from sheer and utter exhaustion. “Are you feeling better baby?” You ask gently.

“Y-yes Momma, thank you,” he sighs contentedly. _**“I love you.”**_

You giggle and put him back into his little bed and tuck him in with a soft kiss to his skull. “I love you too Cher-Bear.” Now, it was time to clean up his little mess and take a well-deserved nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so now that you’ve read the rules, GO! Go and request to your hearts content! You can request multiple times, but to make things fair only your first will count until others can have their turn ^^ Otherwise though first come first serve!


End file.
